Daddy's Poem
by RimaHanabusa819
Summary: Daddy's gone, but Kagome will always persist. And sweet Rin has wise words to tell those who don't understand!


Disclaimer: Not Mine!!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Full Summary: Daddy's gone, but Kagome will always persist. And sweet Rin has wise words to tell those who don't understand!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Daddy's Poem

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 1 : From the lips of a child!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Her hair was up in a pony tail,  
Her favorite dress tied with a bow.  
Today was Daddy's Day at school,  
And she couldn't wait to go.

Her daddy was gone. Only a mommy she had left. But in her heart daddy would always be there!

But her mommy tried to tell her,  
That she probably should stay home.  
Why the kids might not understand,  
If she went to school alone.

Alone was such a hard word to comprehend for most children. This word though, she did understand.

But she was not afraid;  
She knew just what to say.  
What to tell her classmates  
Of why he wasn't there today.

So with a smile she said to mom. "I wan't to go mommy, I'm not afraid."

But still her mother worried,  
For her to face this day alone.  
And that was why once again,  
She tried to keep her daughter home.

"Are you sure honey? You don't have to go." Mommy said with tears in her eyes.

But the little girl went to school  
Eager to tell them all.  
About a dad she never sees  
A dad who never calls.

They arrived at school just 10 seconds late. And this is what they saw.

There were daddies along the wall in back,  
For everyone to meet.  
Children squirming impatiently,  
Anxious in their seats

They took their seats and listened to the children. As daddy's of all shapes and sizes peered with narrowed eyes.

One by one the teacher called  
A student from the class.  
To introduce their daddy,  
As seconds slowly passed.

"My daddy's a postman!" One girl said excitedly.

At last the teacher called her name,  
Every child turned to stare.  
Each of them was searching,  
For a man who wasn't there.

Her face set with confidence she walked up to the front.

'Where's her daddy at?'  
She heard a boy call out.  
'She probably doesn't have one,'  
Another student dared to shout.

The smile on her face never faded. The proud, strong child she was reaised to be.

And from somewhere near the back,  
She heard a daddy say,  
'Looks like another deadbeat dad,  
Too busy to waste his day.'

A quick glance his way, but still the smile stayed.

The words did not offend her,  
As she smiled up at her Mom.  
And looked back at her teacher,  
Who told her to go on.

A blinding smile shown to the whole room.

And with hands behind her back,  
Slowly she began to speak.  
And out from the mouth of a child,  
Came words incredibly unique.

All were sucked in quickly, this little girl was to be heard.

' My Daddy couldn't be here,  
Because he lives so far away.  
But I know he wishes he could be,  
Since this is such a special day.

A small pause, and everyone was listening intently.

And though you cannot meet him,  
I wanted you to know.  
All about my daddy,  
And how much he loves me so.

A quiet hush ran through the room and all eyes were on the small child.

He loved to tell me stories  
He taught me to ride my bike.  
He surprised me with pink roses,  
And taught me to fly a kite.

A quiet round of laugh's echoed through the room.

We used to share fudge sundaes,  
And ice cream in a cone.  
And though you cannot see him.  
I'm not standing here alone.

Raising her arm up she curled it around thin air.

''Cause my daddy's always with me,  
Even though we are apart  
I know because he told me,  
He'll forever be in my heart'

With that, her little hand reached up,  
And lay across her chest.  
Feeling her own heartbeat,

Another pause broke her speach, as she continued shortly after.

And from somewhere here in the crowd of dads,  
Her mother stood in tears.  
Proudly watching her daughter,  
Who was wise beyond her years.

Thankfull that she didn't manage to convince her to stay home.

For she stood up for the love  
Of a man not in her life.  
Doing what was best for her,  
Doing what was right.

And when she dropped her hand back down,  
Staring straight into the crowd.  
She finished with a voice so soft,  
But its message clear and loud.

Tears glisened in her eyes as she finished her speach.

'I love my daddy very much,  
he's my shining star.  
And if he could, he'd be here,  
But heaven's, just too far.

You see he is a Marine  
And died just this past year  
When a roadside bomb hit his convoy  
And taught Americans to fear.

But sometimes when I close my eyes,  
it's like he never went away.'  
And then she closed her eyes,  
And saw him there that day.

Not a dry eye in the croud, and then a miracle!

And to her mothers amazement,  
She witnessed with surprise.  
A room full of daddies and children,  
All starting to close their eyes.

Who knows what they saw before them,  
Who knows what they felt inside.  
Perhaps for merely a second,  
They saw him at her side.

Her last few words were spoken with much more conviction than any had heard. This little girl had changes the minds of all.

'I know you're with me Daddy,'  
To the silence she called out .  
And what happened next made believers,  
Of those once filled with doubt.

Not one in that room could explain it,  
For each of their eyes had been closed.  
But there on the desk beside her,  
Was a fragrant long-stemmed pink rose.

And a child was blessed, if only for a moment,  
By the love of her shining star.  
And given the gift of believing,  
That heaven is never too far.

They say it takes a minute to find a special  
Person, an hour to appreciate them,  
A day to love them, but then an entire  
Life to forget them.

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Just something special because iv'e hit roadblocks on all my other stories. I just 1 month ago got my dad back in my life, PERMINATELY!!!!!!! And he proposed to my mom. And this was just something special to all of you guys for being patient and waiting. I'll have new chaps up as soon as possible!


End file.
